


The Birthday Bouquet

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [22]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The gang are making up a bouquet





	The Birthday Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/gifts).



> My thanks to Frankles for the beta :)

The Ocelot looked at the assembled company and sighed.  “When I said bring suitable flowers for a bouquet, I didn’t have particularly high hopes, but words fail me.”  
  
Mouselet and the Ferret looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
“Look,” the Ocelot continued, “I have brought pink roses - the dark pink ones for thankfulness, and the others for perfect happiness.”  
  
And I’ve brought these lovely yellow tulips,” the Sloth added, “for the sunshine in her smile.”  
  
“And what on earth have you brought, Ferret?” the Ocelot asked.  
  
“Rhodo –  something or other,” the Ferret said.  “I found it in the park.”  
  
“Rhododendron,” the Sloth said.  “Stolen from the park.  With a meaning of ‘danger, beware, I am dangerous’.”  
  
The Ferret bared his teeth in a threatening manner.  
  
“Agreed,” the Sloth said.  “But hardly appropriate on this occasion.”  
  
“And there’s these,” the Ferret said, producing a bunch of dandelions.  “They’re freshly picked, and mean faithfulness and happiness.  You can’t complain about that.”  
  
The Ocelot snorted.  “Go on then, Mouselet, show us what you’ve got.”  
  
Mouselet picked up a small bunch of forget-me-nots.  “I couldn’t carry very much.”  
  
“They’ll go well with the roses and tulips,” the Ocelot said, ignoring the Ferret’s objections.  “And entirely suitable for faithfulness and remembrance.  But why do you have your head in a daffodil?”  
  
“That’s for Inspector Hopkins.  It speaks of my regard and respect for him.”  
  
“And unrequited love,” the Ferret muttered.  
  
It’s surprising how hard one small mouse can punch.


End file.
